


Efeito Veela

by iambyuntiful



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M, hp!au, ksoo is from durmstrang, sehun is from beauxbattons, sehun is half veela, slight!baekyeol
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-24
Updated: 2020-04-24
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:08:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23825818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iambyuntiful/pseuds/iambyuntiful
Summary: Do Kyungsoo costumava dizer que tinha o coração mais frio que o inverno em Durmstrang, até conhecer Oh Sehun, o meio veela de Beauxbatons mais interessante de todos os tempos.
Relationships: Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Oh Sehun
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	Efeito Veela

**Author's Note:**

> [NOTAS DE 2016] Essa fanfic era pra ter sido em junho, mas eu sou horrível e mudei de plot inúmeras vezes no meio do caminho até me mandarem fanarts de sesoo em hp!au e eu ficar apaixonada. Não poderia deixar de escrever, não é? Essa fanfic é pro aniversário do Gabu, que passou faz muito tempo mas a fanfic ainda é pra esse propósito ahuuheuhahuea. Eu espero que você goste, Gabu, assim como a todo mundo que ler também <3
> 
> Um obrigada especial a Niih (caminiih) que me fez essa capa MARAVILHOSA (eu to apaixonada, de verdade) e a Vit (Melted) que todo dia me jogava num cativeiro diferente pra eu terminar de escrever. <3
> 
> Boa leitura, nos vemos lá embaixo!

Do Kyungsoo se orgulha de ter o coração mais gelado que o inverno em Durmstrang.

Kyungsoo sabia que precisava ser forte para estudar em Durmstrang. A escola no norte da Europa não tinha uma boa fama com relação as outras, mas o bruxo sabia que estava em um bom lugar. Era a escola certa para Kyungsoo, afinal; por ser um rapaz tão ambicioso, nenhum lugar seria melhor do que onde as artes das trevas não era um tabu e onde a competitividade sempre seria incentivada.

Kyungsoo sabia que era o melhor entre todos os seus colegas, mas, incrivelmente, a glória eterna nunca foi o seu foco. Quando lhes foi comunicado que o Torneio Tribruxo retornaria, observou seus colegas ávidos pelo dia para que pudessem se inscrever, mas não era nada daquilo que Kyungsoo queria. Os desafios propostos pelo torneio não eram, de fato, desafiantes; nada daquilo saía do comum, apesar do risco iminente de vida.

Kyungsoo queria algo que lhe fosse um pouco mais aventureiro, algo que finalmente o instigasse a continuar tentando porque as coisas sempre foram fáceis demais para o pequeno gênio de Durmstrang. A glória eterna seria apenas um título qualquer que não lhe deu nenhum tipo de sentimento importante. Kyungsoo queria algo que o fizesse sentir que podia derreter o inverno europeu.

É onde Oh Sehun entra.

A estadia em Hogwarts estava sendo agradável para os estudantes de Durmstrang, acostumados a um clima muito mais rígido do que aquele. Estava sendo uma ótima experiência para a maioria dos envolvidos o fato de conhecerem novos alunos das outras duas escolas prestigiadas da Europa. Os alunos de Beauxbatons eram extremamente diferentes do que estavam acostumados e, por isso, instigavam ainda mais a curiosidade.

O aluno mais _curioso_ de Beauxbatons era, sem dúvida, Oh Sehun. Não era segredo para ninguém que alguns alunos da escola francesa eram meio-veelas, tanto que nenhum de seus alunos se surpreendiam com o charme inexplicável de tais alunos. Porém, para os alunos de Hogwarts e Durmstrang, era uma situação completamente nova e que os deixava cada vez mais curiosos. Apesar de outros alunos meio-veelas notórios como Fleur Delacour, a escolhida pelo torneio tribruxo, Oh Sehun chamava a atenção por sua notória indiferença.

O rapaz meio-veela parecia completamente indiferente às pessoas que atraía devido o encanto veela que não podia controlar. Tornava-se incômodo em alguns momentos; se em Beauxbatons era tão comum que passava quase desapercebido, em Hogwarts Sehun perdeu as contas de quantas vezes teve que dizer _não_ a alguns convites. Nenhuma das garotas que lhe abordou parecia entender que não tinha o mais remoto interesse em conhecê-las além do intercâmbio entre escolas e Oh Sehun já estava cansado de tentar se explicar.

O encanto veela parecia ser desejado por muitas pessoas para conquistarem outras sem muito esforço, mas, para Sehun, era apenas um grande fardo. Qual era o problema se o garoto queria passar desapercebido? Por que não poderiam simplesmente ignorá-lo já que sequer foi o campeão de sua escola? Fleur Delacour era claramente mais interessante, além de também ser meio-veela, e não parecia receber a atenção que lhe era depositada. Sehun apenas teve a infelicidade de nascer com tal encanto, oriundo de sua mãe, ao que considerava quase uma maldição.

Apesar de tudo, Sehun estava ciente de sua beleza e dos traços delicados, porém marcantes, de seu rosto. Sabia que não podia culpar inteiramente as pessoas que eram atraídas por si, porque beleza sempre seria o primeiro requisito em um primeiro momento. Entretanto, tudo que Sehun queria era que entendessem que ele não pediu para nascer daquele jeito e que sua privacidade era a coisa que mais prezava e estava sendo invadida constantemente. Tudo que queria era que entendessem seu lado e não que fosse tido como antipático.

Queria poder conhecer novas pessoas sem que tivessem um interesse mascarado por detrás. Queria que fossem até si para perguntarem dos ares da França, do que mais gostava em sua escola ou qual era sua matéria favorita. Porém, todas as conversas que mantinha invariavelmente chegavam a fatídica pergunta de “quer ir a Hogsmeade comigo?”. Estava cansado.

Oh Sehun se perguntava se alguém, em algum momento, ao menos lhe chamaria atenção para que essas perguntas valessem a pena.

**. . .**

O baile de inverno se aproximava e Kyungsoo não tinha o menor interesse de participar.

  
Se não tivesse sido convocado por sua escola para comparecer ao torneio tribruxo, cujo escolhido de sua escola foi Viktor Krum, Kyungsoo sequer teria viajado para Hogwarts. Não tinha interesse em conhecer metade das pessoas que vinham falar consigo, curiosas pelas histórias que rondavam a respeito de Durmstrang. Estava cansado de responder e passou a dar respostas irônicas a respeito das perguntas sobre as artes das trevas.

É claro que as três maldições imperdoáveis eram ensinadas na escola. Por que seus professores evitariam que os alunos conhecessem as piores coisas que um bruxo poderia usar, mesmo quando ainda são tão influenciáveis? Hogwarts era mesmo tão antiquada com relação aos seus ensinamentos.

O bruxo sabia que as pessoas aumentavam as histórias a respeito de Durmstrang. Entretanto, Kyungsoo podia dizer que, em todos os sete anos estudando em Durmstrang, nunca nenhum aluno ameaçou outro com maldições imperdoáveis porque eles sabiam que isso era proibido. Ninguém usa as maldições imperdoáveis sem ser terrivelmente punido pelo ministério da magia.

Porém, Kyungsoo não podia negar que se divertia quando perguntava aos curiosos se queriam saber na prática se lhe foi ensinado.

“Kyungsoo”, Chanyeol se aproximou. “Já convidou alguém para o baile de inverno?”

“Eu já disse que não vou, você é irritante demais com isso”, Kyungsoo respondeu jogando-se no sofá que ficava disposto no salão comunal da sonserina, onde estavam hospedados durante o período do torneio.

Chanyeol sentou-se ao seu lado, empurrando as pernas de Kyungsoo que estava praticamente deitado no sofá. “Qual é, vai ser legal”, Chanyeol insistiu. “Você não faz nada desde que viemos para cá.”

“Vai ver é porque eu realmente não estou afim, gênio.” Kyungsoo revirou os olhos. “Baekhyun já aceitou seu pedido ou ele também não te aguenta mais?”

“Fique sabendo que eu sou uma ótima companhia que todo mundo iria querer ter, diferente de você, seu ranzinza”, Chanyeol resmungou. “É claro que ele aceitou. Nós nos demos muito bem desde que viemos para cá.”

“Como você planeja manter algo com esse cara quando voltarmos para Durmstrang, Chanyeol?”, Kyungsoo perguntou. “Não faz essa cara de ofendido, você é mais transparente do que imagina, eu sei de todo o interesse.”

“Nós damos um jeito”, Chanyeol deu de ombros. “A escola acaba esse ano e eu não preciso continuar por lá.”

“Você vai trocar o seu melhor amigo por um garoto que você conheceu agora, seu traste?”, Kyungsoo perguntou batendo no amigo.

A verdade é que Kyungsoo não sabia o que o levou a fazer amizade com Park Chanyeol. Os dois eram terrivelmente diferentes em todos os âmbitos sociais; Chanyeol chegava a ser incômodo com seu bom humor constante e era mais sociável do que aceitável. Kyungsoo, por outro lado, era quieto e gostava que respeitassem seu espaço, evitando conversas desnecessárias.

A resposta se encontra no primeiro ano de ambos, quando se perderam dentro de Durmstrang e não conseguiam achar seus respectivos dormitórios. As duas crianças pareciam perdidas demais para que continuassem caminhando sozinhas pelos corredores escuros e, por isso, resolveram unir-se atrás de algum monitor. Não demorou muito para que encontrassem um e fossem levadas ao dormitório que pertenciam, coincidentemente caindo no mesmo. Desde então, a lembrança da noite em que se uniram pelo medo, originou a amizade que estabeleceram durante os anos.

Ninguém entendia o que levava duas pessoas tão diferentes a continuarem convivendo, mas Kyungsoo era a única pessoa que conseguia dar algum tipo de limite a Park Chanyeol e Chanyeol era a única pessoa que conseguia dar algum tipo de humor a Kyungsoo. Era como se os dois se completassem e estava tudo bem assim.

“Eu ainda acho que você deveria ir ao baile.” Chanyeol comentou. “Eu sei que te irrita que as pessoas venham só falar de Durmstrang com você, mas você já as assustou o suficiente, o troco foi dado. Vai se divertir, Soo.”

“O que eu ganharia em troca disso?”

“Você é muito interesseiro, por Morgana.” Chanyeol reclamou. “Vamos dificultar as coisas. Se você conseguir levar Oh Sehun para o baile de inverno, eu te dou 100 galeões. Se você não conseguir, irá ao baile de inverno mesmo que sozinho para que eu lembre eternamente do seu orgulho ferido.”

“Você nem tem 100 galeões.”

“Posso pedir aos meus pais”, Chanyeol deu de ombros. “Você não disse que o torneio tribruxo era fácil demais para você? Então leve o garoto veela para o baile. Consiga ao menos que ele te diga sim, todo mundo que tentou até agora só recebeu negações.”

“Você também tentou? Faz o seu tipo.”

“Eu estava muito ocupado conquistando o Baekhyun”, Chanyeol negou. “Ele é quase tão difícil de lidar quanto você, mas se eu consigo não matar você, Baekhyun e eu superaremos tudo.”

“Você é ridículo”, Kyungsoo disse. “Mas tudo bem. Prepare já a sua carta pedindo os galeões aos seus pais, Chanyeol, porque Oh Sehun irá comigo ao baile de inverno.”

Chanyeol riu porque duvidava que Oh Sehun aceitasse o convite de Kyungsoo. Viu todos os amigos próximos reclamarem do francês que os negavam sem qualquer hesitação, antes que pudessem terminar o convite. Oh Sehun parecia ser o tipo de pessoa a se evitar quando se precisa de um par, porque o meio-veela parecia completamente desinteressado em um encontro. Kyungsoo poderia gostar de desafios, mas lidar com outro orgulho não era algo que estava acostumado a fazer e Chanyeol achava que seria uma ótima experiência ao amigo. Às vezes, perder faz bem.

Para Kyungsoo, derrota era uma palavra inexistente em seu dicionário e mostraria para Chanyeol que poderia levar qualquer um ao baile de inverno e ainda assim manter-se imune ao charme veela. Não podia negar que passou tempo demais observando Oh Sehun porque era essa a magia de veelas; Kyungsoo era esperto o suficiente para manter-se longe e, dessa forma, a atração não o levaria a realizar atos impensados. Oh Sehun era apenas um outro estudante bonito demais para ser saudável que evitaria o quanto pudesse, até que fosse necessário.

Kyungsoo só precisava fazer com que Oh Sehun colaborasse consigo.

**. . .**

Sehun sabia reconhecer quando alguém o observava.

Depois de alguns anos, o rapaz se acostumou aos olhares. Não era como se pudesse controlar, apesar de incomodá-lo. Não podia dizer as pessoas para que parassem de olhar tão fixamente porque era indelicado e mal-educado, não poderia fazer com que deixassem de olhar porque não podia obriga-las a nada. Com o tempo, aprendeu apenas a ignorá-los até que deixassem de se tornar incômodos.

Em alguns momentos, isso funcionou. Não era o que estava acontecendo no momento.

O baile de inverno estava tão próximo que Sehun sabia que teria muitos convites para negar. Não era egocentrismo da parte do francês, era apenas uma verdade a ser constatada. Todos queriam fazer com que vissem que conseguiam levar um meio-veela ao baile e Sehun não queria ser tratado como prêmio. Queria que, ao menos, fosse uma boa pessoa a convidá-lo e não apenas para exibir aos amigos.

“Eu acho que aquele garoto da Lufa-Lufa vai vir falar com você”, Yixing comentou.

“Você quer dizer o não por mim?”, Sehun perguntou, pronto para mais um pedaço de torta em seu café da manhã. “A gente podia revezar.”

“Eu já disse que você pode dizer a todos eles que vai ao baile comigo”, Yixing comentou, “assim você não precisa de um motivo novo a cada negação.”

“A informação ia correr muito rápido e suas chances com Irene iriam para o lixo”, Sehun negou. “Não quero estragar seu pseudoromance.”

As bochechas de Yixing coraram-se de forma leve e Sehun achou graça. Seu amigo era muito fofo quando se sentia envergonhado.

“Irene iria entender, nós já combinamos de ir ao baile.” Yixing disse. “Acho que até ela já cansou de te ver negando as pessoas.”

“O próximo então eu aceito só para pararem de me encher o saco”, Sehun rolos os olhos. “Eu realmente só queria que fosse alguém legal, sabe? Eu sei que é pedir demais que não comemorem estar com o meio-veela porque parece ser um prêmio, mas eu queria alguém que, ao menos, pudesse sustentar uma boa conversa.”

Como esperado, o rapaz lufano veio falar com Sehun e o meio-veela até mesmo teve dó de negá-lo porque o pobre garoto estava gaguejando por medo de ser negado em frente a tantas outras pessoas. Sehun tentou da melhor forma possível ser gentil, mas não podia evitar de se sentir mal com a forma como o garoto parecia desapontado quando foi embora.

“Ele parecia uma boa pessoa”, Yixing comentou.

“Mas não era a pessoa que eu espero”, Sehun respondeu. “Não posso aceitar convites apenas por dó.”

Yixing não sabia quem era realmente a pessoa que Sehun esperava, e seu amigo se recusava a contar. Resolveu desistir e esperar para ver quem seria a pessoa que levaria Sehun ao baile, já que estava sendo difícil para qualquer um que tentasse. Sehun sabia o que fazia; se por acaso ninguém o levasse ao baile, ele iria sozinho porque a noite era bonita demais para não ser aproveitada apenas por não ter alguém ao seu lado.

Quando terminaram o café da manhã, todos os alunos de Hogwarts se dirigiram às suas respectivas aulas e alguns alunos das escolas convidadas os seguiram, já que teriam aulas conjuntas e voluntárias durante o período na escola. Sehun preferiu não os seguir e direcionou-se aos jardins do castelo; o horário de aulas era o seu preferido porque não havia ninguém que pudesse vir falar consigo.

Os ventos frios de inverno o deram as boas-vindas quando chegou ao jardim, mas Sehun não se importou e caminhou até a árvore mais próxima do lago. Gostava de observar a imensidão vasta do Lago Negro; não fazia ideia de sua profundidade e o mistério o deixava pensativo por muito tempo, ocupando seu tempo. Yixing com certeza estaria passando o tempo com Irene, então não iria atrapalhar o romance de seu melhor amigo. Há anos tentava juntar os dois e sempre pareciam envergonhados demais para isso e, quando finalmente deu certo com o convite para o baile, Sehun não poderia ficar mais feliz.

O silêncio no jardim foi quebrado pelo som de passos às suas costas. Endireitou-se procurando sua varinha jogada no meio da grama ao seu lado, alerta a qualquer coisa. Apesar de ter tido argumentos muito bons contra seu preconceito, não podia deixar de ter o pé atrás com alguns alunos de Durmstrang. Ninguém poderia culpá-lo pela má fama da escola, afinal.

Desistiu de sua varinha quando percebeu quem estava se aproximando. Yixing jamais poderia saber quem era a pessoa que estava esperando, porque ele não entenderia por que queria tanto que Do Kyungsoo viesse falar consigo. Não conseguia reunir coragem suficiente para falar com o aluno de Durmstrang; sabia que sua fama de antipatia corria pelo castelo inibindo a vontade de alguns de conversar consigo e temia que Do Kyungsoo fosse uma dessas pessoas. Porém, Sehun realmente queria conhecê-lo. Havia algo no garoto que sequer olhou para si que o interessava, talvez o fato de não ter ligado para sua beleza de início ou atraído pelo charme _veela_. Kyungsoo era diferente dos demais e isso bastava.

“Pensei que você fosse um dos que preferiram ter aula durante esse período”, Sehun disse quando Kyungsoo sentou-se ao seu lado sem dizer uma palavra. “Dizem que você é um dos gênios de Durmstrang.”

“Às vezes é bom respirar um pouco”, Kyungsoo respondeu. “Também cansa ser relembrado sempre com um título que enaltece muito mais a minha escola do que a mim.”

“Sobre ser esquecido por seus próprios méritos eu entendo bem”, Sehun riu baixo. “Ninguém consegue ver mais do que um meio-veela.”

Kyungsoo o olhou, analisando-o. Sehun realmente era bonito demais e isso tirava sua atenção de seu propósito ali; precisava se recordar de que, acima de tudo, ainda precisava convidá-lo para o baile e não encontrou forma melhor do que iniciar uma conversa casual. Passou dias pensando em como abordaria o meio-veela sem que fosse rejeitado no meio de tantas pessoas, porque não aguentaria Chanyeol zombando de si pelo resto da vida, e nada lhe vinha à mente, mas os dias até o baile de inverno continuavam passando.

Apesar de tudo, Kyungsoo também conseguia ver o que Sehun era além de meio-veela. Nunca tinha parado para pensar que o garoto poderia _não gostar_ de sua condição mágica; sempre imaginou que veelas e seus descendentes usavam seus artifícios a bel-prazer, mas Sehun parecia diferente. Parecia incomodado que o lembrassem apenas por isso e Kyungsoo gostou disso. Gostou de ver como Sehun parecia diferente das demais pessoas porque ele também parecia detestar que o recordassem por algo que não fosse ele próprio.

“Acho que não podemos culpar as pessoas por serem atraídas a você”, Kyungsoo comentou. “Mas eu consigo entender seu desconforto. É muito mais intrínseco do que se recordarem de mim por Durmstrang.”

“Não as culpo, mas queria que todos ao menos se esforçassem um pouquinho para ver além do que sou como veela.” Sehun disse, voltando a analisar o lago. “Quero alguém que tenha o que conversar comigo, entende? Não quero que seja apenas alguém que vá ficar olhando fixamente para mim até que eu me sinta incomodado e vá embora.”

“Suponho eu que já tenha tido convites demais sendo negados durante sua estadia no castelo”, Kyungsoo comentou com um riso de canto.

“Eu parei de contar quando passamos para a casa das dezenas”, Sehun concordou. “Não queria construir uma imagem errada devido os convites negados, mas não posso impedir as pessoas de comentarem o que elas quiserem.”

“Eu ouvi sobre você. “ Kyungsoo disse. “Ouvi muito sobre como você sequer deixava que terminassem de falar e lhes dava as costas ou sobre como parece antipático mesmo de longe. Muitas pessoas comentavam sobre como você parecia se sentir superior apenas por ser meio-veela, mas algumas delas apenas são maldosas demais.”

“Também ouvi sobre você.” Sehun respondeu. “Ouvi sobre como você estava se divertindo aterrorizando os mais novos e influenciáveis que iam perguntá-lo a respeito da didática de sua escola e sobre sua fama como terrível com as pessoas. Algumas pessoas comentavam sobre como você também parecia se sentir superior aos demais, mas eu não sei até que ponto isso pode ser verdade.”

“Bom, você tem uma chance de descobrir”, Kyungsoo começou, “se aceitar ir ao baile comigo.”

Sehun não pôde deixar de rir porque, diferente dos demais, Kyungsoo ao menos iniciou uma conversa consigo, que o deixou curioso para saber como terminaria. O sorriso de canto no rosto do aluno de Durmstrang dizia que já estava confiante de que daria certo, e Sehun não se sentia inclinado a negá-lo. Kyungsoo poderia tratá-lo como um prêmio no fundo, não o conhecia para atestar o contrário, mas, até lá, ao menos poderiam ter uma boa conversa.

Não é como se Sehun também não estivesse esperando por tal convite.

“Confesso que você ao menos tentou conversar comigo antes de pedir.”

“Você realmente me deixou curioso, Oh Sehun.” Kyungsoo disse. “Você é diferente e eu gosto de diferenças.”

“Está pronto para tentar lidar com minha suposta antipatia?”

“Está pronto para lidar com minhas supostas tentativas de azará-lo?”

“Não sou indefeso apenas por ter sangue veela, Kyungsoo, você se surpreenderia.”

“Seu sangue o torna ainda mais perigoso do que eu, meu caro”, Kyungsoo sorriu. “Mas nós podemos testar um ao outro no baile de inverno.”

“Estarei esperando por isso, então”, Sehun disse ao aceitar o pedido.

Kyungsoo sorriu e levantou-se, alegando que deixaria voltar a admirar o lago sem interrupções e que ainda precisava procurar por um amigo. Sehun se despediu do bruxo, observando-o voltar ao castelo; Do Kyungsoo era um rapaz interessante e que estava ansioso para ver até onde chegaria a conhecê-lo. Vindos de culturas bastante diferentes, Sehun esperava, ao menos, que pudessem trocar boas experiências, já que tudo se limitava ao que aconteceria em Hogwarts.

Quando o torneio tribruxo acabasse, não voltaria mais a ver Do Kyungsoo, então não havia problema se deixasse que o rapaz conhecesse um pouco mais de si do que as pessoas ao seu redor. Seria uma noite realmente interessante para Sehun. 

**. . .**

Chanyeol estava especialmente mais chato no dia do baile de inverno.

Kyungsoo perdeu as contas de quantas vezes controlou-se para não azarar seu melhor amigo que ainda não acreditava que Oh Sehun aceitara seu convite para ir ao baile. Na verdade, ninguém em todo o castelo acreditava; o meio-veela havia negado todos seus pretendentes sem esboçar uma reação sequer e Kyungsoo, que sequer havia tentado em público uma aproximação, havia conseguido o que todos estavam desejando há meses.

Parte de Kyungsoo sentia-se orgulhoso de si mesmo por conseguir algo que ninguém mais conseguiu; não havia nada melhor para inflar seu ego do que ganhar um novo mérito que ninguém poderia tirar de si. Porém, uma parte maior dentro de si começava a se irritar com a forma como Sehun era tratado pelos estudantes. Começava aos poucos a entender o que o estudante de Beauxbatons queria dizer quando falava sobre ser muito mais do que apenas sua parte veela.

Chanyeol, por sua vez, estava sendo insuportável. Por várias vezes teve que desmentir quando seu amigo o perguntava por quanto tinha subornado Sehun ou qual fora seu método para convencê-lo. Chanyeol conseguia ser bastante irritante quando não aceitava ter perdido em algo, e a paciência de Kyungsoo não era algo a ser testado. O Park já devia estar ciente disso depois de tantos anos juntos.

“Chanyeol, pela última vez, para de me encher o saco!”, Kyungsoo ralhou. “Vai cuidar daquele grifinóriozinho e me deixa em paz, por Merlin.”

“Eu não acredito em você!”, Chanyeol disse seguindo-o pelo dormitório que dividiam durante sua estadia em Hogwarts. “Meus pais não vão me dar cem galeões!”

“Então você se vira para conseguir ou você não irá querer saber o que vou fazer”, Kyungsoo ameaçou. “A minha parte está feita.”

“Me diz ao menos como você conseguiu!”, Chanyeol insistiu. “Qual é, Soo...”

“A gente só... Entendeu bem as diferenças de nós dois.” Kyungsoo respondeu, analisando seu traje para o baile de inverno. Como não estava em seus planos participar desde o início, sequer havia se preocupado em trazer algum e seus pais tiveram que enviar de última hora. “Sehun é muito mais do que falam dele pelos corredores, pelo pouco que conversamos.”

“E quem diabos é você para estar falando _bem_ de alguém?”, Chanyeol troçou. “Se der certo entre vocês, quero que chame Baekhyun e eu para sermos padrinhos!”

“Vou contar ao Byun que você já está planejando que estarão juntos, ele vai adorar que você ceife as opções dele dessa forma”, Kyungsoo disse rolando os olhos.

Chanyeol ainda disse mais alguma coisa, mas Kyungsoo o ignorou porque, para manter aquele relacionamento de forma saudável, era necessário que fingisse que Chanyeol não existia em alguns momentos. O Park também aprendeu a lidar com isso da sua maneira, ou seja, continuava a falar até que Kyungsoo não mais conseguisse fingir que ele não existia e voltasse a respondê-lo. Se deu certo por sete anos, por que deveriam parar?

Porém, naquele momento, a voz de Chanyeol era a última coisa que passava por sua mente. Enquanto analisava seu traje para o baile de inverno, pegou-se pensando em como Sehun estaria e como deveria se portar ao seu lado. Sabia que era inútil de sua parte esperar que agisse de forma indiferente a seu charme natural, era impossível resistir ao charme veela, mas queria ainda agir o mais habitual que conseguisse. Queria que Sehun visse que era mais do que apenas meio-veela, assim como queria que deixassem de vê-lo como o gênio de Durmstrang.

Suas diferenças os uniam antes mesmo que Kyungsoo pudesse perceber.

Os alunos da Sonserina já estavam a caminho do Salão Principal, onde o baile de inverno aconteceria, então Kyungsoo resolveu que seria melhor que também fosse. Chanyeol já havia saído há algum tempo, já que Baekhyun fez questão de deixar claro que não toleraria nenhum atraso do visitante. Kyungsoo riu baixo recordando-se de quando Chanyeol o contou sobre suas conversas com o aluno de Hogwarts, ao perceber que realmente havia um padrão de pessoas que Chanyeol atraía. Talvez Kyungsoo realmente aprovasse Byun Baekhyun para seu melhor amigo.

Os corredores de Hogwarts pareciam cada vez mais animados com várias duplas se direcionando para o mesmo local, risos eram ouvidos pelas paredes e sorrisos eram distribuídos uns para os outros; Kyungsoo podia notar a felicidade pairando sobre todos os casais pelos quais passava, e não entrava em sua cabeça o motivo da felicidade por estarem indo juntos a alguma festa. O que aquele baile influenciaria em suas vidas? Por que era tão importante assim que fossem ao baile de inverno?

Kyungsoo passou a entender levemente quando chegou a escadaria e encontrou Oh Sehun em trajes de gala.

Oh Sehun era um garoto, Kyungsoo sabia; o charme veela fazia seu papel, embora o aluno de Durmstrang pudesse afirmar que Sehun não precisava de nada disso para ser bonito. Porém, Oh Sehun em trajes de gala parecia ridiculamente mais bonito do que o normal, soava quase injusto. Os cabelos loiríssimos estavam penteados de forma elegante, e não havia um defeito sequer na pele clara. Suas vestes azuis claras combinavam com seu uniforme habitual de Beauxbatons, mas havia algo que parecia ser único de Sehun naquela vestimenta.

Kyungsoo se sentia estúpido por estar encarando Oh Sehun por tanto tempo, mas não é como se pudesse controlar. O francês estava realmente maravilhoso.

“Você está muito bonito”, Sehun o cumprimentou quando parou ao seu lado.

“Talvez você esteja cansado de ouvir o mesmo, mas você também está.” Kyungsoo respondeu.

Oh Sehun riu de forma leve, acenando como quem diz que não se importa com isso, porque Kyungsoo sabia que ele não se importava de fato. Oh Sehun, mais do que qualquer meio-veela, merecia ser reconhecido acima de sua beleza, porque aquela era sua característica própria que menos importava para si mesmo.

“As pessoas estão animadas hoje”, Sehun anunciou. “Eles até mesmo me ignoraram para seguirem para o baile.”

“Devemos fazer disso um grande evento, não acontece todos os dias”, Kyungsoo retornou o comentário de forma irônica, mesmo que Sehun tenha rido de suas palavras. “Nunca entendi o porquê de gostarem tanto de festas.”

“São ótimas formas de se livrar do estresse”, Sehun respondeu. “As pessoas gostam de se divertir. A maioria delas gosta de ambientes cheios de outras pessoas porque se sentem menos sozinhas dessa forma, há pessoas com quem dividir a alegria sem motivos que você está sentindo naquele momento. Pessoal gosto de festas apenas para analisar as pessoas; gosto de entender o que as motiva a estarem tão felizes.”

“Não acredito que festas sejam a única forma de ficar feliz”, Kyungsoo discordou. “Eu poderia me sentir tão feliz quanto se estivesse no dormitório lendo algum livro; nada contra estar em sua companhia, na verdade, mas acho que você consegue entender.”

“A diferença está nas pessoas”, Sehun continuou. “Você se sente realizado estando sozinho, mas nunca passou pela sua cabeça em dividir esses momentos com outras pessoas? Geralmente as pessoas gostam de ter alguém ao lado delas com quem compartilhar seus momentos bons.”

Kyungsoo parou ao lado da mesa onde toda a comida estava depositada, analisando a pergunta de Sehun, que respeitou seu silêncio enquanto pegava um pouco do ponche servido. O aluno de Durmstrang nunca parou para pensar se estar sozinho realmente era o que gostava ou se era o que estava acostumado a ser. Desde pequeno seus pais o condicionaram a se tornar um garoto forte, não sociável; não fosse por Chanyeol, Kyungsoo sabia que dificilmente faria algum amigo duradouro ou que não fosse apenas uma troca de conhecimentos com interesses velados.

Não podia negar que, por mais irritante que fosse, a companhia de Chanyeol era agradável para si e alegrava um pouco suas tardes. E até mesmo Sehun, com quem tão pouco conviveu, mostrava-se uma boa companhia, porque era diferente dos demais. Sehun o fazia pensar de alguma forma, com seus comentários bem colocados ou perguntas indiscretas; o mesmo Sehun que despertara sua curiosidade, cada vez mais o instigava a continuar ao seu lado para que pudesse conhecer mais de seus lados.

“Acho que às vezes é necessário.” Kyungsoo respondeu por fim, apanhando também um copo para si. Sehun voltou a olhá-lo com interesse. “Talvez não seja apenas algo a qual eu esteja habituado, mas acho que todos precisam de alguém.”

Sehun mantinha seu sorriso enigmático enquanto caminhavam para se sentar em frente à pista de dança. “Você é diferente, Kyungsoo. Eu gosto disso; você é provavelmente a pessoa mais interessante que conheci.”

O rapaz não podia deixar de sentir lisonjeado. Deixou que o silêncio voltasse a abater sobre ambos, mas, diferente do que imaginavam, não se tornava desconfortável. Parecia que se conheciam há muito tempo, tempo suficiente para que conseguissem respeitar os silêncios um do outro e que interpretassem as palavras não ditas que pairam sobre suas cabeças. Kyungsoo não acreditava que esse tipo de conexão existisse, porque até mesmo seu melhor amigo não tinha aprendido a deixá-lo em paz quando queria, mas estranhamente acontecia com Sehun.

“Você também é uma pessoa muito interessante, Sehun.” Disse por fim. “Adoraria que nosso contato não acabasse por aqui.”

“Não acredito que irá”, Sehun discordou. “O torneio tribruxo não durará para sempre, mas nós podemos continuar nos falando. Corujas são métodos eficientes na França.”

“Aguentarão o frio em Durmstrang?”, Kyungsoo sorriu.

“Eu aposto que sim.” Sehun sorriu de volta. “Não as subestimem.”

A música se tornou mais animada, e Sehun levantou-se de imediato, puxando-o para a pista de dança feita no meio do salão principal. Kyungsoo tentou relutar inúmeras vezes alegando não saber dançar, mas Sehun não acreditava de fato porque todas as pessoas sabem dançar, apenas o fazem de formas diferentes. Kyungsoo desistiu de lutar depois de um tempo, aceitando que Sehun o conduzisse pela pista.

Oh Sehun tornava-se ainda mais bonito enquanto dançava sorridente com os olhos fechados e Kyungsoo se perguntou se era realmente tão imune ao efeito veela como imaginava ser; Chanyeol com certeza zombaria de si eternamente se soubesse dos sorrisos bobos que Sehun conseguia fazê-lo dar sem fazer absolutamente nada, mas algumas coisas melhores amigos não precisam saber e isso Kyungsoo definitivamente não queria contar.

Encontrou seu melhor amigo na pista de dança com Byun Baekhyun e Chanyeol também parecia feliz enquanto conversava aos risos com o grifinório. Kyungsoo se pegou pensando novamente se realmente daria certo se os dois continuassem mantendo contato mesmo após sua partida, se teria que consolar Chanyeol pela perda ou se o aguentaria feliz em seu ouvido por meses. Lembrou-se da própria situação com Sehun e sentiu-se surpreso ao perceber que tinha os mesmos receios por si próprio.

Sehun parecia o exemplo de liberdade à sua frente, tão belo e tão disperso que Kyungsoo não se atrevia a retirá-lo de seu mundo, apenas movia-se ao seu redor como se estivesse em órbita. Pegou-se imaginando como seriam suas cartas e o que ainda teriam para ensinar um ao outro, ciente de que ainda havia muito de Oh Sehun a ser descoberto e também havia muito de Do Kyungsoo a ser mostrado. Desistiu de recriminar-se quando se sentiu animado pela perspectiva, porque não havia mal algum em desejar que alguém estivesse ao seu lado em alguns momentos e também não havia nenhum em desejar que essa pessoa fosse o aluno de Beauxbatons.

“Você não está aproveitando a festa, Kyungsoo”, Sehun o recriminou quando abriu os olhos e o pegou o observando. “O que falamos sobre deixar de pensar que consegue diversão só sozinho?”

“Em minha defesa, estava divertido vê-lo dançar.” Kyungsoo comentou. “Será também seu charme veela que o faz dançar tão bem?”

“Isso é mérito meu, obrigado”, Sehun gabou-se. “Se você quiser, posso te dar algumas aulas de dança.”

“Isso seria estritamente necessário para o meu futuro, não é?”, Kyungsoo retorquiu. “Nunca se sabe quando conhecerei um meio-veela tão interessante que me levaria a fazer coisas que nunca faria em sã consciência, como dançar. É bom que chegue neste momento ao menos sabendo alguns passos.”

O sorriso de Sehun voltou a desenhar-se em seus lábios. “Devo concordar plenamente”, disse. “Talvez esse meio-veela se sinta bastante honrado em ensiná-lo mais alguns passos, em troca de mais algum tempo conhecendo o aluno mais temido de Durmstrang.”

Kyungsoo percebeu naquele momento que valia a pena arriscar-se em manter contato com Sehun mesmo após sua partida e que Sehun valia o risco, enquanto pudessem trocar palavras dúbias onde qualquer um de seus sentidos fosse aceitável. Não estariam tão próximos e não teria o riso se formando à sua frente, mas se Chanyeol, seu melhor amigo bobo e apaixonado, acreditava que sua relação poderia seguir adiante apenas com trocas de cartas, por que não daria certo consigo também?

Kyungsoo nunca pensou que estaria em igualdade com Chanyeol, mas, estranhamente, não se sentia mal por isso.

De repente vir ao baile de inverno já não era mais uma ideia tão ridícula assim da mente de Chanyeol. Já não parecia mais tão sentido que todas as pessoas estivessem sorridentes ao seu lado, ou que estivesse aguentando música que sequer gostava enquanto tenta dançar com o meio-veela ao seu lado ou que tivesse que aturar tantas pessoas desconhecidas, porque Sehun ainda estaria mantendo a conversa consigo e estava tudo bem para Kyungsoo dessa forma. O baile de inverno mostrou-se em seu real significado naquele momento, enquanto confraternização era a única palavra que se encontrava em sua mente, demonstrando que, além do poder e da glória eterna, alguns laços são construídos quando menos se espera, das formas mais inusitadas possíveis.

Kyungsoo percebeu que talvez ele não fosse tão imune ao efeito veela como pensava, mas também não se sentia nem um pouco mal por isso. Se o meio-veela em questão fosse Oh Sehun, Do Kyungsoo mal podia esperar para ver o que ainda tinha por vir. 

**Author's Note:**

> Espero que vocês tenham gostado <3 Qualquer coisa, podemos nos falar aí nos comentários ou vocês me encontram no twitter, que é o @iambyuntiful (atualmente to lá chorando por 2NE1, podem ir me consolar também) <3
> 
> Até uma próxima~!


End file.
